A flexible display device is a novel display device consisting of a flexible display screen and a flexible substrate. As compared with conventional non-flexible display devices, the flexible display device exhibits higher foldability and portability.
When using a flexible display device with a touch control function, a user may hold the flexible display device in one hand while performing touch operations with the other hand. However, under the action of gravity, the flexible display device bends, making it difficult for the user to perform touch operations on the flexible display device.